


Lazarus

by freeal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus wept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> 作者并不信教。
> 
> 十分抱歉。

_too young to hold on, and too old to just break free and run_

_lover，you shouldn't have come over，’cause it is too late_

  


事情是这样的，他们被借住的旅行商队赶了出来，因为杰森尖叫起来过于惨烈。

“这是我的错，所以你可以想喝多少就喝多少。”

“不。”

“得了吧布鲁斯，这机会不是每天都有的，别以为我接下来会变出一张‘无限制饮用——父亲节快乐’的兑换券给你。”

“我不这么觉得。”

杰森叹了口气，已经感到口干舌燥。

“再说，偶尔加餐不会破坏你强壮的体魄，也不会使你的可怕程度下降分毫，所有如果这是你担心的……”

“这不是你的错。我不会那么做。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地打断了他。他正在开车，却露出一副考驾照才该有的如临大敌的神情，紧锁眉头盯着前方，喉咙里的声音像是从脚下十尺发出来的。

而杰森，上一秒还打定主意费尽口水 ，下一秒就出于某种可怕的习惯安静了下来。

他懊恼地弹了弹舌头。“一个四十七岁的审计师也会因为你现在这张脸吓得蜷在地上喊妈妈。我可不是因为太过爱你才这么说的。”

布鲁斯眉间的裂痕更深了。

“我们必须在天黑前找到一个落脚的地方。做好露营的准备。”在杰森能够再次开口之前，布鲁斯告诉他。前方是一块毫无遮蔽的空地，他们驶出了山丘的阴影，阳光立马岩浆一般地浇了下来，杰森看着布鲁斯空出一只手摇上车窗，把兜帽向下拉，脸孔深深地埋在了阴影里。最后一点阳光淌过他的侧脸，在杰森的眼眶里留下一点刺激的余温。

“我不介意开夜车。”

布鲁斯侧脸看了他一眼。很久以来的第一次。

“不。你需要真正的休息。”

杰森舔了舔嘴唇。“……你知道，我可以代你开一会儿。直到太阳降下去。”他猛地意识到这样的对话很久以前也发生过。

可是布鲁斯的固执在时间的长河里坚如磐石。“如果你无聊，储物箱里有圣经。”

这让杰森大笑出声。他古怪的幽默感同样一成不变。“饶了我吧。就算是伟大的JC也会情愿绕过我布道的。”

对此布鲁斯不做评价。沙土的波浪在轮胎下低声哼鸣。

杰森干巴巴地笑了起来。

“哈，圣经。亏你想得起来。”

“……”

“……你给阿尔弗雷德打电话了吗？”

“没有。”

“…………”

哼鸣。

  


如果还有人关心的话，杰森后来的确设法给自己找到了事做。他拉开不时咯着自己膝盖的储物箱，绕过空荡荡的烟盒、地图、螺丝刀，拽出几乎捆成一串弹链的磁带。他坚持在旅行之前去某个海岛取回了这捆消遣物。他花了半个小时挑出一盘来，推进同样古旧的播放器里。接下来，他又把磁带链捆上，一伸手，径直塞进储物箱最深处，布鲁斯提到的圣经同样深埋此地。当杰森收回手臂时，随着他的动作，像是倒放的摩西分海，螺丝刀，地图，烟盒，这些杂物重新吵吵嚷嚷地推挤到了外围，挡住储物箱的入口，竟像从没有经过打扰过一般。整个生态系统完好无损。

做完了这一切，踢上箱盖，杰森像一个被突然放开的弹簧，仰靠在椅背上，放松下来。

车窗外是望不到边界的荒漠。成片的沙土，好像干枯的毛发的灌木。后视镜里面，吉普车的胎印无限地延伸着，而眼前的景象除了那两道印迹毫无差别。突然之间，从这块毫无表情的地表中，他感到了一种难以抗拒的陌生感。自他们首次驶入这片荒漠已经过了很久，也许太久了，杰森无法控制地感觉到他们只不过是在原地打转。不管行驶多长时间，不管多久，对于这篇荒漠，他们都只不过是两个行色匆匆的异乡人，而荒漠以那种刻意的冷淡戒备着，观察着，提醒着他们：你不属于这里。

也许这就是为什么，这么久之后，他们还是没有到达目的地。

磁带的开始有一小段空白，这类翻录的磁带多少都有些这样那样的毛病。空白后是前奏，前奏过后，吉他与英年早逝的人声依次流入乐声。杰森猛地感到十分疲倦。

过了一会儿，他轻声跟着音乐唱了起来。先是只唱了一句，到了歌曲中段，又跟着唱了一句。

布鲁斯一言不发地听着。杰森好像并不知道歌词，在这两句歌词里面，他就有一句完全唱错了，同音响里传出的歌声微妙地错开。一道不和谐的杂音。歌曲后半部分重复这句歌词的时候，他依然没有改正过来。

这件事不值一提。

  


一首歌放完，另一首即将开始的时候，杰森伸出手，把磁带倒了回去。他的脸一直向着窗外。布鲁斯看不见他的表情。

一遍又一遍，他们听着这首歌。

在荒漠诧异又漠然的凝视中，头也不回地向前驶去。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 章节标题与歌词来自于Jeff Buckley - Lover, You Should've Come Over
> 
> Jason唱错的歌词原句为Lover, you should've come over, 'cause it's not too late.


End file.
